Episode 44
After You've Gone is the forty fourth episode of the Urusei Yatsura anime series. It originally aired on 13th October 1982. Its opening theme is "Lum No Love Song" and its ending theme is "Koi no Mebiusu". Lum's Stormtroopers throw Lum a party, but Ataru spoils it by yelling at Lum and accusing her of ruining his life. Lum leaves for her home planet, and when she doesn't return, Ataru, believing she has gone for good, begins to miss her and tearfully wishes she would return. However, it turns out Lum merely left to renew her passport. Plot Summary One afternoon, Ataru is reading a manga and Lum is seen making a doll of herself, suddenly Lum remembers something and asks Ataru what time is it now, Ataru throws her a big alarm clock, and after she sees the time, Lum remembers that Megane and the stormtroopers are throwing a party to celebrate her one year anniversary on earth. Lum takes Ataru along with her to the party. During the party, a somehow uninterested Ataru claims that he didn't like the party, he then goes on telling that the person who has endured over the year isn't Lum but himself, saying that he has to endure day after day electrocuted by her and even goes as far by saying that if Lum never came to earth, Shinobu would never abandoned him and he can live freely without Lum stopping him. His words cause a sad Lum to left the party, but not before asking Ataru if he would be alright without her, to which Ataru respond yes. The Stormtroopers are very angry with Ataru's selfish attitude, telling him that he was not even invited in the first place, but Ataru yells them back saying that it was Lum who took him to the party. Back home, Lum finishes her doll and leaves it at Ataru's table, saying that he will take care of it in her place, after cleaning up the manga that Ataru left on the floor, she and Ten left the house through the window. When Ataru returns, he wonders where Lum is, he thought that she was hiding in his room, trying to watch his every move, but when he look at Lum's bed, it is empty. Ataru then remembers Lum's words asking if he is alright without her, and wonders if he has gone too far with his words, he then spends the night trying to find Lum in the city but fails. Returning to his home, Ataru finds the doll that Lum left behind. The next day at school, Ataru is pondering alone in the class window, we can see Lum's doll in his shirt pocket. The Stormtroopers suddenly came and asks where Lum has gone to, Ataru shrugs them off, Perm then notices Lum's doll in Ataru shirt and took it from him, Ataru chases him and demands that he gave it back. Perm throws the doll around to his fellow Stormtroopes so they can see the doll. Mendou suddenly interrupts and asks Ataru if Lum have dumped him, his words cause Ataru to be suspicious and thinks that Mendou has probably seduced Lum to left him. Ataru tells Mendou to give Lum back, but Mendou yells at him that he didn't know where Lum is, causing him to realize that Lum really is missing. He then orders his troops to search for Lum throughout Japan. Later at night, Ataru came to see Shinobu, she asks if there's anything she can do to help. but Ataru dismisses it, Ataru then walks alone in the city streets, thinking of his loss of Lum, and finally breaks down when he fell over a trash can in an alley, crying as he held Lum's doll in his hand. Meanwhile, up on the earth's atmosphere, we can see a spaceship, inside, there is Lum, her father, and Ten sitting around a table. In reality, they didn't left because of Ataru, but because they are renewing their passports to stay on earth. Right beside her, there is a radio-like device and Ataru's voice is heard from it, it is revealed that Lum put a microphone inside the doll so she can watch over Ataru while she's gone. As morning comes, we can see Ataru walking sadly in the street, suddenly, he hears Lum's voice calling him, Ataru turns to see Lum sitting on a wall beside him, Ataru begins to cry, but then he hides his tears by putting up his tough boy personality as usual. The Stormtroopers sees Lum and are happy that she's back, to which Lum responds their greeting. We then see the doll's face on Ataru's shirt, winking at the camera as the episode ends.